Family
by chymom
Summary: What happened September 2011 to help Bones learn more about her family? NOt much sorry but you know how bad I am at these things. Adult content with in. Abuse is talked about. This is NOT A FOLLOW UP TO PH.  To a point its an AU story so you know.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A field trip

Series: Family 1/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5. Au after that.

Rating: PG

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, twospecial guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Bones is thinking about her family's past. What happened and why is she called young Mr. Booth's angel?

Beta: Xoc13

Authors Notes: For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. In a few chapters it will have abuse to an adult. Then in another chapter will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much detail. So you all know I dont plan on writing any more stories this dark for a long time if ever.

Family

Chapter one: A field trip

Things in life aren't always what they seem to be. In science things are black or white , right or wrong. But life is messy and never clear cut. My life was on track. I went to work, came home, talked to a few friends and then started my day again. I had no family or so I thought. That was until the field trip that changed my life forever. Booth has always told me there is more than one kind of family and now I know what he was meaning.

September 2011 was when Parker Booth found out his class would be going to the Jeffersonian for a field trip. Dr. Bones worked there and Parker found himself hoping that he would run into her while he was there. Never in his wildest dreams did he see what was coming.

"Class, stay with your buddy. We're ready to start the tours when you are." The teacher told the class before turning to the tour guide, whom much to Parker's surprise remembered him.

"Parker, right?" The young guide asked looking at him.

"Yes" Not knowing what else to say to the man.

"Haven't seen you lately. Glad you're here today. I think Dr. Brennan and her team are in the lab." The young guide like most of the staff at the museum knew to be nice to Booth's son.

"Thank you" Parker answered before the tour started. They had made it about half way through the first of the three areas when Parker heard a few of the guys behind him talking.

"Man, look at that woman. Wouldn't you like to have some time with her?" The others agreed and added in a comment or two about how nice her chest and rear were. Not thinking anything of it, Parker just went on like he didn't hear them. That was until the woman they were talking about stepped up to them.

"This is one of the most complete finds of a local town of the time." The tour guide paused seeing one of the Brennan/Booth team members approaching the group.

"Little Booth, is that you?" Angela was saying not ten feet away from him.

"Hey, aunt Angela." Parker was happy to see his aunt but not happy to be singled out.

"Honey, I didn't know that your class was coming today. Your dad is in the lab would you like for me to let him know you're here?" Parker knew she was trying to be nice but she was making it hard for him to fit in with his class right now and when his dad got here it would make it that much harder. He may be young but he could see that his teacher had the hots for his dad.

"I guess so." Angela didn't pick up on the tone in his voice as she left, promising to return soon. The tour continued.

There were four men that had been standing away from the group of children and now watched with great interest to know who this young man's father was. The smile that crossed their faces when they saw Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Brennan come around the corner was anything but friendly. The four turned and left the room but stayed close by to hear what was going on. Booth was happy to see his son for any reason and this was no exception.

"Buddy, I didn't know you would be here today." Booth was now standing beside his son, whispering as the young guide nodded to him and Bones but kept on with his tour.

"It's a field trip, dad. Hello, Dr. Bones." Parker's smile was once again lighting up his face at seeing her walking close to his dad's side. He wanted his dad to be happy and he like most of the team or family as he had started to think of them, all knew who would make him that way.

"Mr. Booth, how are you today?" Miss Berry asked, joining them at the rear of the group. She had seen the partners enter the room but had not been able to make her way over to them until then.

"I'm fine thank you for asking, Miss Berry." Booth made nice with her but it just fed her flirting with him. He was a one woman man. Even if at the time the one woman didn't know it.

"How long will the class be spending here today, Miss Berry?" Booth asked,trying to move away from her touching his arm without being rude.

"We will be leaving at almost two pm to head back. Do you think we could do lunch? And maybe talk about how well Parker here is doing?" The whole time she was talking, Booth, Bones, and Parker noticed that Miss Berry wouldn't let go of Booth's arm.

"I will have to see if we're back or not." He told her before bending down to his son's level.

"Bud, Bones and I have to run down a lead. If we can make it back, we'll have lunch with you, okay?" He said not bothering to look up at the teacher's huff sound. Bones tried not to laugh as Parker hugged his dad and then huged her. Standing Booth smiled down at his son then placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her back out the door.

The four men had heard enough to know who Parker Booth was and a plan was forming in their heads. A plan they knew would help with two things: get the FBI agent off their backs and make him pay for the hurt they went through at the same time. Miss Berry was sitting down with the kids in front of her, talking with each other for a few minutes before they started looking at the second of the three exhibits for the day. One of the men approached her.

"I'm sorry Miss but I couldn't help but noticed how mean your boyfriend seemed to be towards you. Are you alright?" He wanted to get her on their side or at least out of the way to set their plan into action.

"He isn't my boyfriend but thanks." She told the kind man.

"But you wish he was, right?" She couldn't lie and say no, so she didn't say anything.

"I know of a way you can get him with you and keep his mind off that lady he was with." The man's words shouldn't have intrigued her but they did. She wanted Booth and if he would give her the chance, he would want her too.

"What do I have to do?" She asked the man not knowing what the true nature of the plan was for.

"Simple. When Dr. Brennan and he join you for lunch make sure they think my friends and I are with your group. Then, get them to take the class on a tour of the lab. We'll do the rest. By the end of the day he will be all yours." The man had a smile on his face and the woman beside him was lost in thought of all that she could do with a hunk like Booth. Against her better judgment she agreed to the deal. It was almost an hour later when the plan was set into action.

Getting the class into the lab had been easy. All she had to do was have Parker ask if they could see it, then poof they were in the lab. Miss Berry sat awaiting her time with Booth. Her joy was short lived when within minutes an alarm was going off and the lab doors were closing and locking them in. The four men that had come in with them turned to her and laughed. It was then that she knew that she had been wrong. Just how wrong she was yet to find out.

"What is going on, Dr. B?" Hodgins was calling her on her phone not being ableto get into the lab.

"I'm not sure. Parker's class came in to look at the lab and then we're in lockdown. I can't get anything open." Her words were clam but her eyes were filled with panic. After the time she and Hodgins had been taken by the Grave Digger,she had developed a sense of claustrophobia, not that she'd told anyone.

"Bones, what's going on? Why is the lab locked up?" Booth was yelling as he banged against the door. The group of men had meant to get him in the lab before the doors closed but this made things all the more fun for them. They had two of the people that mattered most to him with them and him locked outside without being able to do anything about it. This was turning out to be a great day.

"I don't know, Booth. The moment I entered the lab it went into lockdown. Is everyone out there alright?" Her voice gave nothing away and Booth looked to see who was out of the lab and who might still be able to help her. Looking around he noticed that Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Hodgins, and Angela were all with him. That meant that if there were squints in the lab, he couldn't get them to do much to help. Realizing that he had yet to answer her question,he quickly answered her.

"We're fine out her, Bones. Cam's going to see if she can get the over ride code to work." Booth was still standing at the door, trying to see the kids in the room. In all honesty, he was looking for Parker but he would never tell any one that…maybe Bones.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Agent Booth. Unless you want these kids to be hurt." The cold voice was something he wasn't expecting and his eyes quickly found the source.

"Cam, wait a minute." The men could hear him speak to her and see him call her back. The set up couldn't have been better if they had come up with it days ago. They got to see through the door and the cameras what was going on outside the lab. But no one could come in. The doors were bullet proof glass and with the lockdown going on, they knew they were safe inside.

"Here is what you're going to do. That team is going to slowly back away from the doors, but you will stay right there. All talking will be done through me and you will not cross me. If you do, one of these kids will pay the price." The laugh that filled the line was not something Booth never wanted to ever hear again. Nor were the man's next words.

"Better yet I will make you a deal. I will let most of these kids and the lovely Miss Berry go free if you..." There was a pause and an uneasy feeling settled over him at hearing it.

"If I what?" Booth shouted into the phone. Only seconds after the words left his mouth did he know how much the anger was going to cost him. He watched as the man on the phone nodded to one of his men. Then in anger and rage he watched the man turn to strike his son. Before the blow could land,Bones stepped in front of Parker, taking the full force of the blow to her stomach. The men talked amongst themselves for a minute before the leader cameback on the line.

"Looks like young Mr. Booth has an angel. Take this as a sign of good faith on my part. The kids and teacher will be let out of the side door once every one is away from the door. I will keep Mr. Booth here along with his angel and we'll talk soon." With that the line went dead and Booth backed everyone away. As told, once the last person was away the teacher and all students but his son came out of the lab. Booth didn't know who the men where that had his family locked in the lab with them, but he was going to find out. The best place to start was with the kids and teacher.

A/N: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Should I give you the rest or should I pull this one right now? Please let me know your thoughts with this one!


	2. The Reason

Title: The Reason

Series: Family 2/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,117 words

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Charlie, two special guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Every one but Bones and Parker are out and safe. Why did they keep them? How are they keeping the lab locked? Read on please.

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. It will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much detail. This is NOT a follow up to PH.

End of chapter one: A field trip.

"Looks like young Mr. Booth has an angel. Take this as a sing of good faith onmy part. The kids and teacher will be let out of the side door once every one is away from the door. I will keep Mr. Booth here along with his angel and we'll talk soon."

With that the line went dead and Booth backed everyone away. As told, once the last person was away the teacher and all students but his son came out of the lab. Booth didn't know who the men where that had his family locked in the lab with them, but he was going to find out. The best place to start was withthe kids and teacher.

Chapter two: The Reason

"Mr. Booth, I am so sorry I had no idea this would happen." Miss Berry kept repeating over and over again as she watched some of the guards and staff help gather the kids.

"Miss Berry, I know you're scared right now but you need to get a hold of yourself if not for your sake, for the kids. They need to see you be the strong teacher that you are." Booth said the words with concern, trying to break through to her. Not getting the effect he wanted, he went with his anger and prayed for Bones and his son's safety.

"I need to know right now how many there are in there and what's going on. You need to snap out of it and help. It's your fault that my son and partner are in danger now! Grow up and be an adult!" That did the trick. Booth got a slap in the face but with the rage running in his body right now he didn't even feel it.

"There are four men in there. Dr. Brennan seemed to know one of them. She said to tell you it's an old buddy from the mob. Other than that I don't know anything that will help. Now if you don't mind, I have some kids to get home to their parents." Her words were icy as she walked away not brothering to look back to see the anger in his face. These kids got to see their mom and dad tonight. His mind raced around he might get to see his son tonight but through a door.

"Miss Berry, you kept saying that you didn't know this would happen. What did you mean by that?" Sweets ran over to the teacher to ask as she went to check on the other students.

"The man on the phone came up to me earlier today and talked me into saying that he was with us. That way he could go into the lab when we did. I didn't think and told him I would. Now look what I've done." Her voice had less hurtand more worry in it now. Nodding his head Sweets started to walk back towards Booth.

"Sir," Hearing her call him he stopped and turned.

"That partner of his said to make sure that he got this. I may not be the best person to give it to him." She handed him the folded up note and went to help the children as she could. Sweets took a moment to look at the note. Should he or shouldn't he read it first? He didn't want to disrupt any clues that she might be giving Booth. He took it to the agent, praying that things worked out.

"Booth, Miss Berry said that Dr. Brennan gave her this for you." Sweets' hands were a little shaky as he handed Booth the note.

It didn't take him long to find the clue in the note. There maybe 4 men in there but someone on the outside was helping them. Booth once again dialed his partner's phone as he walked towards the lab as he handed the note to Sweets. Looking down he read what was in front of him. Sweets' mouth hit the floor at what he saw.

Booth,

There is an old KEY buddy here. Also a person on the outside with access to the lab. I'll do my best to keep Parker safe. Be careful Booth!

Bones

Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were looking over his shoulder now reading the note. It took them a few minutes to start putting things together. Angela was the first to speak up.

"An old KEY friend. So these guys were out to get us and Parker's class just gave them a way in? Is that what she's saying?" Hodgins just shook his head for a moment until it hit him.

"Booth, five years ago… that case with all the keys. Does she mean the guy that held her?" Booth only nodded as he was trying to call Bones for the fourth time.

"The man that held Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked not knowing the case.

"It was before you got here, Cam. We landed a case were a guy killed his victims by gauging their eyes out with keys then feeding them to dogs. At the same time we had a case where one of Booth's FBI buddy showed up with a mob murder." Angela and the team were now standing right behind a furious Booth.

"He got life in prison for killing the man and attempting to hurt Dr. B, right?" Hodgins was trying to think of a way to get into the lab without setting anything off.

"Yes." Was all Booth said before dialing his phone again. This time his answer came not only on the phone but in front of them as well.

"Agent Booth, as I live and breathe. Never thought the day would come when I got out, did you? Surprise." The phone changed hands but the view didn't. Standing in the middle of the lab was his son with a knife so only Booth and Bones could see and a man smiling behind him. Bones was being held by the other two men and he could see some marks already forming on hers and Parker's skins.

"Agent Booth, I know your used to be being in control and like the good Doctor here, you are going to have to learn that I'm the one that is in control. To be fair you get a choice. One of these two will be hurt to pay for your calls. Who do you want it to be? The son you love or the lovely Doctor who can't mind her own business?" Booth didn't want either one hurt. He knew who he would say even before it left his mouth and he was sorry when it did. Not being able to look in front of him, he answered.

"Me."

"Oh, you're going to be hurt but right now it's one of these two's turns. You have five seconds to pick." The man started counting as Bones was screaming in the background to leave Parker alone.

"Bones!" Booth shouted into the phone as he watched her try to break free. The man took that as his choice knowing all along that it would be. He punched her and then once she was on the ground, kicked her over and over again.

"When I get my hands on you…" Booth started only to be cut off.

"You might get the chance if you play your cards right. You're the gambler,right? Well, you're going to lose this gamble so sit back and watch the fun. We're in for a long night. Oh and Booth? Don't call us. We'll call you." The line went dead and the men moved Bones and Parker out of view.

A/N: Any comments? Does anyone know who the out side help is? Thanks for reading and reviewing. The more reviews the quicker the updates.


	3. It's play time

Title: It's play time.

Series: Family 3/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5.

Word count: 1,504 words.

Rating: NC-17 (This chapter has a Rape in it. IF that bothers you please skip this chapter. It doesn't have to much but you know its in here.)

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Charlie, two special guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Every one but Bones and Parker are out and safe. Why did they keep them? How are they keeping the lab locked? Read on please.

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. It will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much. I'm not sure if I will be on tomorrow or not thats why I am posting this now. The next chapter should be ready in two days maybe sooner not sure yet.

End of chapter two: The Reason.

Booth didn't want either one hurt. He knew who he would say even before itleft his mouth and he was sorry when it did. Not being able to look in frontof him, he answered.

"Me."

"Oh, you're going to be hurt but right now it's one of these two's turns. You have5 seconds to pick." The man started counting as Bones was screaming in thebackground to leave Parker alone.

"Bones!" Booth shouted into the phone as he watched her try to break free. Theman took that as his choice knowing all along that it would be. He punched herand then once she was on the ground, kicked her over and over again.

"When I get my hands on you…" Booth started only to be cut off.

"You might get the chance if you play your cards right. You're the gambler,right? Well, you're going to lose this gamble so sit back and watch the fun. We're in for a long night. Oh and Booth? Don't call us. We'll call you." The line went dead and the men moved Bones and Parker out of view.

Chapter three: It's play time.

By ten that night all the children and Miss Berry had been taken home to join their families. The FBI was set up outside the lab and Booth was wishing for one chance to save his family.

"Booth, anger isn't going to do them any good." Sweets tried to remind the agent turned friend.

"Sweets, could you help me a minute?" Angela asked, seeing the anger in Booth's body start towards the younger man. Normally the family would leave Sweets to handle an angry Booth, but this time was different. Booth wasn't mad at the case not working out or something falling through the cracks and not getting their killer. No this time his son and Bones were in trouble and these men wanted could see that part of that something was for Booth to suffer.

"Booth." He almost pleaded answering his phone.

"Hello, buddy." Booth double looked to make sure he was seeing the man he had at one time trusted with his and his partner's lives.

"What can I do to help you?" Booth hated the bad feeling of the words as they left his mouth but he needed to find out what these men wanted and who was helping them.

"Is it not clear yet? We all want to have some fun. It's been years since we've had time to be with a woman and your Bones… How nice to see that afte rall these years she's still your partner 'cause now the fun will start." Booth and the team didn't move from their spot.

The one bit of good luck was that Angela and the rest of Booths team were working with some agents in the FBI van as Booth got the call.

"I have it." Angela shouted.

"Who?" Cam asked quickly turning towards her long time friend to her co-worker.

"It's Taffit." Angela was typing some more at the laptop she was using in the mobile FBI unit.

"How do you know?" Hodgins had been waiting to get his hands on her since the time she was arrested. All he needed was five minutes with her and she wouldn't bother anyone ever again.

"She may be good but she isn't so smart when it comes to hiding her ISP. I have her location." Cam looked at the screen before picking the laptop up and heading towards Charlie.

"Charlie, this is their helpers address." Charlie knew their history with this woman. He new that Booth would want to be with him but as much as he knew that, he also knew that Booth wouldn't leave his current location.

"Understood." Charlie and a small team were getting into the vans as Cam and Sweets both hollered out at them.

"Charlie, be careful. She's not going to go down without a fight. She plays dirty so be on the lookout for anything." Cam finished and turned back to her family.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cam heard Seeley Booth yell in his phone.

"Your son is going to see how to treat a woman the right way." His old friend's eyes were full of hate and Seeley knew what they were planning on doing. He didn't want it to happen and he really didn't want his son to watch it.

"Say good bye to Baby Booth today. Seeley, today your son becomes a man… atleast in getting first hand knowledge." The group of four men were laughing and one had Parker's head turned towards the middle of the lab.

"NO!" Parker yelled as one man held his head towards Bones, whose hands and feet were spread and tied to objects in the lab. The sight before Booth was one he didn't want to ever see and knowing that his son was in there as well only made him push harder against the glass doors.

"Let her go. You don't need her." Booth was yelling more through the door now than into the phone.

"Booth, this is something for only us, Parker, and you to see every one else needs to back off. We don't want to show them too much of ourselves." The leader was once again on the line as his old buddy was running his hands up and down Bones' body.

"NO STOP!" came the cry from Booth but the men paid him no attention as they each went to touch the lady who was waiting on them. The man holding Parker saw part of her chest as she moved against the ropes. He watched her as he paid less and less attention to Parker. Seeing this Parker waited another second or so then quickly ran under Hodgins' work area. He held his ears closed to block out all sound with his eyes looking at the floor around the desk. Parker sat there for the next half an hour. The man holding him had seen where he went and left the boy there.

After three years in jail the child wondering off wasn't going to stop his fun. They would just have to find another way to hurt the boy. Each man took a turn with her. When one was in her the others would be touching her. If they weren't touching her, they had their member around her face, trying to get it into her. The men seemed to be enjoying this. Bones didn't cry out with the pain they were causing her. She knew that Parker was still in the room, although she didn't know where he was. She only knew that he was still there. The second reason she didn't cry out was that it would only add to their mistreatment of her. She was strong enough to keep her mouth shut from screaming but not to keep the tears in.

Booth was chewing on his lip and trying to break the door down. At one point even pulling his gun out and shooting at the door even though he knew it would come to no avail. His hatred for these men was growing by the second. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was soon to see that they had so much more in store for him.

A/N: I know it looks bad here. But it does get worse in the next few chapters. But its always the darkest before the drawn right? Any honest feedback would be welcome. Thank you for reading this chapter.


	4. Something good in this night of wrong

Title: Something right in this night of wrong.

Series: Family 4/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5.

Rating: R ( for some language and talk about the rape from last chapter. It doesn't go into detail but is talked about.)

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Charlie, two special guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Every one but Bones and Parker are out and safe. Why did they keep them? How are they keeping the lab locked? Read on please.

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. It will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much

End of chapter three: It's play time

Bones didn't cry out with the pain they were causing her. She knew that Parker was still in the room, although she didn't know where he was. She only knew that he was still there. The second reason she didn't cry out was that it would only add to their mistreatment of her. She was strong enough to keep her mouth shut from screaming but not to keep the tears in. Booth was chewing on his lip and trying to break the door down. At one point even pulling his gun out and shooting at the door even though he knew it would came to no avail. His hatred for these men was growing by the second. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was soon to see that they had so much more in store for him.

Chapter four: Something right in this night of wrong.

After they had their fun with Bones they cut her lose. They had their leverage over her and they knew it. Booth didn't understand why she hadn't fought them. He didn't know why his kick ass partner had simply laid there and let them treat her like a piece of meat.

"Booth." Answering his phone had become harder with each call that night. This time was nothing new. He didn't hear anything for a moment. The lab was dark and there had been no movement in the last half hour as far as he could see.

"Sir." Charlie's uneven voice called out.

"Charlie?" Booth asked, looking around as if for the first time knowing that the younger agent wasn't somewhere close by.

"She's dead." Not offering any more information Booth knew he had to ask for it.

"Who's dead and where are you?" The line was silent for a moment.

"Taffet." Booth hadn't known anything about her getting out.

"Charlie, be sure she's dead and not faking it or something. The last thing we need right now is for the gravedigger to rise from her grave." Both men would have found that line funny had it not been so true.

"She's dead, sir."

"How?" Booth kept his eyes on the lab for any movement as he listened to the recount of Charlie's last few hours.

"Angela figured out that it was Taffet who was helping them. I don't know how she did it but she did, address included. I've always known your team was smart, but until today I didn't know how smart." Booth smiled at the respect that his team had earned.

"After we made entrée we found her on a laptop in the back bedroom. Carefully we approached her but she still picked up on us." Charlie's words flowed as his mind relived the few moments within the small room.

"It took you long enough. The fun with Dr. Brennan just started. She looks like she hurts. Do you want to watch? Where are my manners? Of course you do." As if on cue Charlie and the other agents saw what was on screen on the wall in front of them.

"If you try to get away we're going to take it out on Booth's rug rat over there." The leader of the men holding Bones and Parker had said. Charlie didn't know what the fun, as Taffet had called it was but he had a nagging idea.

"Now let's get you ready for the fun." Charlie didn't have to look at the wall to know what was going to happen next.

"Oh how sweet; doesn't that look like fun." Taffet mocked from her seat. She had yet to turn and face the FBI.

"Heather Taffet, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Charlie stopped reading her her rights when he saw a trigger device in her hand.

"OUT!" Charlie yelled to the team.

Taffet yelled, "I'm not going back to jail. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are getting what they deserve." Charlie knew it could be a trick but he didn't want to take the chance with any one's life.

Charlie had hung back something Booth had taught him: the leader is always the last one out. His team had exploded out the front door before the blast shook the house. Charlie found him self flying through the air. Seconds later he landed in the middle of what used to be the front yard.

"I wanted to let you know, sir. We will bring the body parts we found back with us. But she didn't move and there is nothing left of the house but rumble. We're triple checking for trap doors or ways she could have gotten away." Booth's mind was racing if Charlie had seen them talking to Bones then that meant that Taffet had been the one to help on the out side. Now that she was gone, was there something that the team here could do to get in?

"Thank you, Charlie. Make sure that your team is checked out before your return." Booth had known Charlie well enough to know what he saw was bothering him. Also that Charlie himself would send the team home but he would return to see what he could do to help get the remaining men locked up. After looking at his phone then to the lab for a few minutes Booth used his phone again, praying for Bones and Parker's safety. He had known that the team wouldn't be far away but a glance at his watch showed him it was almost one am. The sound of a ringing phone cut through the night air.

"Booth, has something else happened?" Angela cried out jumping up from the cot she had spent the last two hours tossing and turning on.

"NO and yes. No sing of Parker or Bones but Charlie called." Angela took a deep breath at hearing the last part.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Cam and Hodgins were also up now and sitting at her side.

"Can you find everyone and be at the van in a few minutes?" Booth knew that he could only say what he needed to one time without breaking down. Breaking down right now was not a choice so he needed them all at the same time.

Without waiting to hear her answer Booth closed his phone and entered the FBI van. It was only a few minutes later the team minus Bones was sitting inside the van alone. Booth filled them in on what Charlie had told him. Every one hated it when a life was taken but this one they weren't going to lose any sleep over.

"Angela, Charlie's sure that she's gone. Without their outside help, do you think you could find a way to get us in there?" Booth was rocking on his feet by the door trying to keep an eye on the lab and on the team at the same time.

"I can try. Jack do you still know the code to get into the lab's remote access?" Not wanting to hear what the team was doing Booth returned to his spot in front of the lab doors awaiting word from someone.

He hadn't told the team about Parker's life being why Bones let them hurt her. He knew that she loved his son and that his son loved her. He didn't know until tonight how far that love went. She was acting as if she was protecting her own son. It did two things for Booth; it made him love her that much more and hate the men that were holding them more.

"Dr. B will do anything to keep Parker safe, Booth. She loves him." Hodgins spoke up from his spot behind the agent.

"I know." Booth whispered almost low enough for Jack to not hear him.

"Did you find something?" Holding his breath Jack told him that they had gotten into the lab but not into the controls yet.

"We will get them out!" Jack said squeezing his arm before rejoining the team as Charlie arrived at the van.

"Her body parts are in the trunk of my car. I know Dr. Brennan will be upset but I packed them myself and didn't let them out of my sight until they were locked in the trunk." Booth much to his amazement found himself smiling as he pictured Bones yelling at Charlie for the way he handled her evidence.

"Thank you. Cam is in the van she could use another set of eyes." Booth said nodding towards the van as his friend and fellow agent walked away.

"Charlie?"

"Sir" He turned to look at his friend and boss.

"Thank you." The words were simple, but the feelings they invoked were not.

"You're welcome." Charlie said heading to help out the rest of the team.

Booth had no idea how long he stood gazing at the unmoving doors. As his phone rang he looked at his watch and found that it was almost two am. Quickly answering the phone, knowing that it could be from only two people. On one hand he wanted the go ahead and on the other he wanted nothing more than kill those men for hurting his son and Bones.

"Booth." He answered as he held his breath, praying that the caller was the later.

A/N: Before you kill me for leaving it here you should know this story has a few more chapters. Things will take a turn in the next chapter so for the readers that don't like self inflected pain you know it's coming. But who's and why you will have to read and find out. Sorry, if you ask nice in a review I might let you know something.

Thank you to all the readers and people who have commented on this story. I will update this story as soon as I can.


	5. Crunch Time

Title: Crunch Time

Series: Family 5/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5.

Rating: R ( This chapter contains self hurt. It is for a reason. )

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Charlie, two special guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Now that the guys have had there fun with Bones, how are they going to punish Parker for not watching? What can Booth or Bones do to safe him this time?

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. It will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much

End of chapter four: Something right in this night of wrong.

Booth had no idea how long he stood gazing at the unmoving doors. As his phone rang he looked at his watch and found that it was almost two am. Quickly answering the phone, knowing that it could be from only two people. On one hand he wanted the go ahead and on the other he wanted nothing more than kill those men for hurting his son and Bones.

"Booth." He answered as he held his breath, praying that the caller was the later.

Chapter five: Crunch Time

"Booth, I think your son wants to talk to you." The man's voice gave nothing away not that it had before but it helped Booth's mind in a small way. He hoped they didn't know their outside help was gone.

"Dad" Parker's fear filled voice came across the line.

"Yes, Parker?" Booth didn't know what to do. He knew he had to be strong for his son. That's what Bones would say but this was his own flesh and blood crying hurt and upset. There wasn't a dam thing he could do to help him.

"Dad, I love you. Bones said to" Whatever he was going to say next was lost as the phone was yanked from his hands as once again the lights in the middle of the lab came on.

"It's time for another show and tell." The voice was cold and unfeeling and Booth found his heart breaking more with each word he heard.

"What do you want to show me?" Booth asked holding his breath again. Last time he had yelled they had went to hit Parker but Bones had stopped them. This time he could clearly see that she wasn't going to be able to move anywhere.

"Your son has a nice face. Will you still love him when it's not as nice?" The bile was quickly rising in his chest at hearing the words.

"I will always love my son! Nothing you or any one else does will ever change that!" His voice cracked trying to hide the anger he felt. The anger he was quickly giving into.

"Dr. Brennan, will you still love him when he is not the pretty little boy he is now?" Booth's old buddy had been more than happy to play with his Bones but hurting the boy was making him rethink what he was doing.

"I love Parker no matter what he does or doesn't look like!" Bones was finding it hard to breathe and it showed in her voice. Booth could see her shallow breaths and could see that she had more bruises than the last time he saw her.

"Let the game begin." The leader said, pulling Parker to the center of the lab where a chair was placed.

"What are you going to do to him?" Bones and Booth asked at the same time.

"It's nice to see the partners so in sync with each other." The laughter only gave more fuel to the rage within the partners.

"While you took the punishment, little Booth here was hiding instead of watching. It's his turn to be punished." Booth's face turned to stone as he watched and heard what was going on. He saw Bones' face had not changed and he wondered how she kept things the same with no emotion when he knew she clearly felt something.

They watched in horror as the man raised his fist only to come down on Parker's left cheek a second later. Booth was banging on the door, pleading for them to stop. Bones knew that no matter what happened now that if she let them hurt Parker then what she had let them do to her would have been for nothing. That didn't sit well with her.

"Stop. I will do anything you ask if you will leave him alone." As soon as the words left Bones' mouth she knew that Booth's old buddy had an idea in his mind. He had been to the side mostly watching Booth but now he was talking to the leader.

"Great idea." The leader said before turning towards Booth at the door as he spoke to Bones.

"Dr. Brennan, you will do anything I say if I leave him alone?" The sound of his voice was making her sick. She knew it wasn't logical but it was just the same.

"Yes, but you can't touch him. He will not be hurt or I will not." Leave it to Bones to set conditions to her statement when she should just shut up. Booth thought as he helplessly stood watching them.

The leader had moved Parker to the side and placed Bones in the chair now. One of the men had walked to a table and now returned with an item that made both Booth and Bones' blood run cold. Not liking the looks of what was going on, Booth yelled at Cam, Sweets, and Charlie to find a way in quick. He needed to get in there before Bones did something that they would all regret.

"Dr. Brennan, do you know what this is?" He was holding up the object and watched Booth the whole time.

"Yes, it's a surgical knife." Booth watched in horror as he watched the woman he loved accept what they both knew was coming next.

"You will take this from me. Starting on the inside of your left arm cut a straight line a few inches deep from your elbow to your wrist. Then do the same to your right arm." Booth watched as Bones didn't flinch at what she was told. She had come to terms with her fate and Booth saw it in her eyes. He watched as they locked with his for a moment. That moment she tried to convince him that this was how it had to be. Brennan nodded her head and took the knife from him. Parker's eyes were on her and she placed a kiss to his check and whispered she loved him and to close his eyes before she stood and walked back to the chair.

Turning her arm and placing the knife, she looked at Parker and watched his eyes close. Then she looked out to the lab doors trying to find the strength to do what she had said she would. Not looking away from the door, the first cut was made to the leader's liking. Then the second one followed quickly.

Booth stood still, not being able to move as his partner, the woman he loved, was willingly cutting her arms deep to keep his son safe. She was willing to be hurt for his son. He already knew that but in her condition and the depth of the cuts he found out how far she would go to save him. The thought that he would lose her to these men to save his son was the last push he needed.

"No, Bones, don't!" He kept watching her as she went deeper with the knife. Not taking his eyes away from her, he yelled for Charlie and Cam again.

"You have to find me a way in now!" As he spoke his mind formed a plan that he prayed would work. He felt more than heard Cam come to his side. The gasp that come from her at seeing Bones sitting in the middle of the lab with her arms freely bleeding was too much.

"Cam, I need you to promise me something. When Parker comes out in a minute, you and the team will take him to the hospital. No one stays here. Take him and don't come back until this is all over." The coldness in his voice scared her. She had known him long enough to know some of what he was planning but knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Promise me, Camille." His use of her first name only drove that thought home.

"I promise." She said before calling the team to get the car ready.

"Sweets, you and Charlie stay." Booth waited until Cam had walked away to talk to Angela so he could speak up.

"Sweets, you don't leave Bones' side when she gets out. When they take her to the hospital don't leave her side. Take a few officers with you." Sweets for once didn't say anything just nodded his head. With his orders in place he raced towards an ambulance that was standing by. He pulled the paramedics closer but still out of site.

"Charlie, you're in charge out here. When I get in there wait until I raise my hand and wave then come in. I'm going to go in unarmed. Your only worry is to get Bones to safety. Do you understand me?" Booth left no room for anything else. Charlie knew that he needed to get ready with a small team and that's what he spent the next few minutes doing.

Booth saw everyone was in place and picked up his phone before waving it in front of the door. He pointed towards it and waited on the call. Bones had cut each of her legs in the time he had talked to everyone out here and she was quickly losing consciousness.

"Did you want something Booth?" His former friend asked.

"You want to hurt me, right? This is all about teaching me and Bones a lesson, right?" He heard a yes then continued talking.

"Swap me for Parker." Booth watched his buddy shake his head no.

"Bones is dying. My partner that I swore would never be hurt is dying before me. I will come in unarmed. Just let me hold her." The leader had heard the whole conversation.

"That would be a fitting end. Your partner dying in the arms of the man she never told she loved. You can come in and your son can leave. But you come in alone and unarmed." That was the first mistake and Booth was more than happy that the leader had made it.

"Cam, he's on his way out." Booth's words cut through the early morning. The team was already in a car ready to head out with Parker as were Booth's wishes. No one wanted to leave but Cam had promised and she was going to keep that one.

"Let's go." Parker was pushed past his dad at the door and into Cam's arms. Not looking back, Cam took him to the car and left. They didn't know if it was how scared he was of what it was but Parker didn't fight as they left his dad and Bones still in the lab.

Sweets and Charlie were waiting for their part in the plan to start. Booth made it to Bones and couldn't hold the tears back as he saw her. She was hurt and she had done some of it to herself. All the pain of the last few minutes was to save his son.

"Bones, what have you done?" He whispered in her ear once he had laid her on his lap on the floor. He didn't get an answer only a look that he knew would haunt him until he died. He couldn't let her die, not after what she did for his son nor what she had done for him over the years. He looked up as the leader laughed at the picture in front of him: a big strong FBI agent with his dying partner in his arms. A partner who had mostly killed herself to save his son. The pain this would leave in the agent was more than if he had hurt her. The leader found himself more than pleased with how things had worked out. Even if he went back to jail he would be alright 'cause he had done what he set out to do. Hurt Booth and this was one of the worst ways he could have.

"Why, Bones? Why did you do it?" Again not getting an answer, he looked down at her instead of the four other men in the room.

The men watched as Booth placed his lips to hers as if giving her a last kiss. They didn't see him telling her to fight; that he was going to get her out of this.

A/N: Do you think Booth will get them all out alive? What will he do if he loses Bones to her own hand? How is Parker? The next chapter will give you these answers and more.

Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story so far. RL is causing some problems with my posting but I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks again.


	6. The standoff's end

Title: The standoff's end

Series: Family 6/7

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5.

Rating: PG-13 (talk of death)

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Charlie, two special guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Booth has found his way in but is he to late? What does he do when he gets into Bones? How does this stand off end? Read on for answers please.

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. It will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much.

End of chapter 5: Crunch Time

"Bones, what have you done?" He whispered in her ear once he had laid her on his lap on the floor. He didn't get an answer only a look that he knew would haunt him until he died. He couldn't let her die, not after what she did for his son nor what she had done for him over the years. He looked up as the leader laughed at the picture in front of him: a big strong FBI agent with his dying partner in his arms. A partner who had mostly killed herself to save his son. The pain this would leave in the agent was more than if he had hurt her. The leader found himself more than pleased with how things had worked out. Even if he went back to jail he would be alright 'cause he had done what he set out to do. Hurt Booth and this was one of the worst ways he could have.

"Why, Bones? Why did you do it?" Again not getting an answer, he looked down at her instead of the four other men in the room.

The men watched as Booth placed his lips to hers as if giving her a last kiss. They didn't see him telling her to fight; that he was going to get her out of this.

Chapter 6: The standoff's end

"Bones, Bones, wake up. Look at me! Bones!" Booth yelled, starting down at her battered and cut body. His stomach wanted to empty itself and his gut was telling him to hurry. He was losing the woman he loved and that was something he wasn't ready to have happen yet.

"Parker?" She weakly asked looking into his eyes.

"You did it, Bones. He's safe. Hang on, please? BONES!" The leader was standing a few feet away watching with a sickening grin on his face.

No one truly knows what had happened next. Sweets says that Booth lost it at the sight of his partner laying on the floor dying in font of him was more then he could take. Charlie says that Booth went into Army mode and got the job done. All Booth will say is that what needed to be done was done.

The leader was a man that was doing life in jail thanks to Booth. The man lost his wife, child, and will to live while he was in jail. The only thing that had kept him going was the time he would get even with Booth. He felt that he had done it and he made his last and final mistake.

"How does it feel to watch someone you love pull away from you? You get it all at once. My wife and child were taken from me. We're even now." The leader was about to say something else when a set of hands shot up and twisted his neck wrong. He dropped to the floor, dead within seconds of the words leaving his mouth.

Seeing there leader dead and the pissed off agent that did it with in the blink of an eye only, one of the men were dumb enough to try to rush him. Booth easily took him down giving him the same fate as the leader. In most of his years of working with the FBI Seeley Booth has used his gun or a knife for most of the people he has hurt or killed. For most of them he felt some remorse if nothing else for taking a life. But these two men… he used his bare hands on and only felt relief that they were gone.

The moment the other man hit the floor Booth came out of the trance he was in. Seeing what had happened, he quickly singled for Charlie's team and Sweets team to come in. Charlie wanted to get Bones out as much as they all did but he pushed himself and his team ahead of Sweets and the help she needed. The help wouldn't be any good to any one if they were in trouble themselves. After getting in the door by the over ride that Hodgins and Angela had set up for this time, they quickly ran in and placed the other two men under arrest. The all clear was said and with no time to spare Sweets and the Paramedics loaded Bones in the ambulance and headed to the same hospital as Parker was.

Booth had blood on him when Charlie arrived beside him. Not knowing if he was hurt or not, Charlie wanted him to go get checked out as well. Booth shook his head and moved to go around him.

"Booth, sir, you have taught me a lot over the years. But the most important thing that you have taught me is to be truthful. You're hurt and we all know it." Booth went to say that he wasn't hurt, but Charlie stopped him.

"You may not have any marks on your body like Dr. Brennan or Parker do but you're still marked. Everyone here tonight has been marked in one way or another. However, Booth it was all to hurt you. Your child and partner were in danger. You watched them rape her then she cut herself. No man is strong enough not to be affected by that in some way." He watched as Booth wordlessly pushed by him to get to one of the two men that were still alive.

"Thanks for having a good partner there, agent. I haven't had that much fun in years. When I get out again I know were to come, that is if she's still alive. She looked like she was almost dead when they left with her." The agent that had cuffed this man was mad at the words he heard but Booth was fuming mad. The agents around him could see that they needed to get these two men away from Booth and out of here as quickly as possible. The agent with the cuffed man pushed him hard towards the wall before apologizing for not looking were he was headed.

"Booth, man he was only supposed to have a little fun with her. Raping her wasn't in the cards nor was her cutting herself." If Booth hadn't known the man better, he would have thought that he was sorry for what he had helped do to Bones.

"Like you care. You got your rocks off on my partner. Then you're the one that came up with the idea of her almost killing herself. Don't play with me. There was a time that I trusted you with her life. You messed up then and you messed up now!" Booth's fist hit the wall beside the man's head as he walked off.

Charlie called Sweets half an hour later to check on Dr. Brennan and Parker. He was not surprised to know that Dr. Brennan was in surgery. Parker wasn't talking to anyone. Charlie had seen a lot of things in his years working with the FBI but what Parker had to see was troubling even to him.

"Charlie, how is Booth doing?" Sweets was walking back and forth in front of Parker's room as he talked.

"I'm not sure. He's upset but has not shown any emotion or spoken to anyone in the last half hour. Right now he's standing in her office watching to make sure that every T is crossed and every I is dotted on this one." Charlie's words didn't surprise him but still left a sick felling in the pit of his stomach.

"Kind of keep an eye on him. With Dr. Brennan and his son here what he does next will affect the family not just him. He may not be ready to come to terms with what has happened." Sweets talked a few more minutes until Bones' doctor came out.

"Mr. Sweets, do you know were agent Booth is?" The doctor's words sent a shock of fear through his system. He hadn't wanted to call Booth yet. He didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready for yet but now he needed to talk to him.

"I can get a hold of him. He should be here within the hour. I will let you know when he arrives. Unless it's life or death." He didn't want the answer to that but needed it at the same time.

"Please let me know when Agent Booth arrives." The doctor turned and left the psychologist to make the call. Sweets took a moment to compose himself before dialing his phone.

"Booth"

"Booth, its Sweets. I know right now you're busy at the lab but Dr. Brennan's doctor is asking to talk to you. I told him that you would be here as soon as you could." Booth was holding his breath for a moment waiting to find out what was going on with Bones.

"Is she alright?" Sweets didn't know how to answer his friend but didn't want to lie to him.

"I know she was in surgery but other than that I don't know anything. Parker is" Sweets could hear Booth's siren going as he keep speaking.

"What's wrong with my son?" Booth had been so worried with things being done right so these guys didn't get away. He wanted to be there for his son and Bones but was not sure how to help either one of them.

Sweets was there and if anyone could help, Booth knew in his heart and head it was that man. He might not like the way Sweets treats him and Bones sometimes. In fact he hates it a lot of the time. However, Sweets was good at his job. He had complete faith in the younger man.

"Booth, he has been through things that seasoned agents have not had to face. It's not surprising that he isn't talking to anyone right now." Sweets didn't wait on any more questions and hung up his phone. What needed to be said was said. The rest was up to Booth.

A/N: Does Parker talk to his dad? What is going on with Bones? How is Booth when he is faced with the after math of what Bones did for his son?


	7. Healing

Title: Healing

Series: Family 7/7

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story. Nothing past season 5.

Rating: R (to be safe. This chapter talks more about self hurt.)

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Sweets, Charlie, two special guest stars, and Oc's (Over all)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summery: Booth finds his son and partner. How are they and what happens next? Read and find out please.

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. For those of you that have read Parker's Help so you know. This Story is a darker story. It will have abuse to an adult in front of a child but not to much. Thank you for reading this story.

Family

End of chapter six: The standoff's end.

"Booth"

"Booth, its Sweets. I know right now you're busy at the lab but Dr. Brennan's doctor is asking to talk to you. I told him that you would be here as soon as you could." Booth was holding his breath for a moment waiting to find out what was going on with Bones.

"Is she alright?" Sweets didn't know how to answer his friend but didn't want to lie to him.

"I know she was in surgery but other than that I don't know anything. Parker is" Sweets could hear Booth's siren going as he keep speaking.

"What's wrong with my son?" Booth had been so worried with things being done right so these guys didn't get away. He wanted to be there for his son and Bones but was not sure how to help either one of them.

Sweets was there and if anyone could help, Booth knew in his heart and head it was that man. He might not like the way Sweets treats him and Bones sometimes. In fact he hates it a lot of the time. However, Sweets was good at his job. He had complete faith in the younger man.

"Booth, he has been through things that seasoned agents have not had to face. It's not surprising that he isn't talking to anyone right now." Sweets didn't wait on any more questions and hung up his phone. What needed to be said was said. The rest was up to Booth.

Chapter seven: Healing

Once Booth arrived at the hospital Sweets told Dr. Brennan's doctor he had arrived. After finishing writing down something on another chart her doctor asked Booth to join him in another room. Looking at the fear coming off the agents body the man new that he had made the right choice.

"Agent Booth, we were able to stitch up Dr. Brennan's legs and arms. They looked deeper than they were. Her blood loss was not as much as it could have been but will play a role in the next twenty four hours. What I am mainly concerned with is why she cut herself. We did a rape kit and found semen and evidence of rape." The doctor noticed that this wasn't something new for the agent to hear. In a way it made it easier for him to ask his next question.

"Do you know when she cut herself? Was it after she was raped?" The last few hours had been playing out in a loop in his mind. There was nothing that he could do but that didn't help the guilt he was feeling.

"She cut herself after…to save my son. Will she be alright?" Booth knew what the doctor was asking and the image of Bones hurting herself to save Parker was one that hit him the hardest each time. His partner loved his son and did what she had to for him to be safe. Her actions were more of a parent then a partner.

"So, this wasn't for coping?" Booth cut him off before he could finish.

"You think she did this 'cause of the rape? YOU THINK SHE CUT HERSELF TO DEAL WITH IT? BONES ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Booth found his voice getting louder with each word. No matter what happened Bones wouldn't do something like that to herself or anyone else and no one was going to think of her that way.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask. The next twenty four hours are going to be hard but the next few months will be even harder. She is going try and push everyone away and say she's fine or she may try to hurt herself. I have seen both. I want you to know that you're not in this alone. While she is here we'll be asking her about something's that happened. When she is back in her life there will be set backs and she should take things a day at the time. If you feel that she is going to hurt herself or others, don't hesitate to call us. Agent Booth, she is going to need your help. She will push you away but don't let her!" As the doctor watched Booth shake his head, he told him what her room number was and then walked down the hall into another room.

Booth was torn. He wanted to see Bones but he also wanted to see how his son was doing. He found himself by Bones' side, looking at the smaller woman lying on the bed with cuts and marks all over her body. Bending down, he promised her that he would be back as soon as he saw his son. He gave her one last look then went in search of his son.

Parker's was gong to be held overnight for observation so Booth asked if he could be in the same room as Bones. That way he wouldn't have to split his time with them. The doctor had agreed after Sweets told him some of why Booth was so adamant about it.

Parker still hadn't said a word and would only look at the person talking to him. The doctor had gotten a head shake of no when he asked if he was hurt but other than that Parker's eyes were blank and his gaze unmoving from the spot on the wall. Booth hadn't even gotten anything out of him. When they moved him into Bones room Parker had a few tears in his eyes but they never fell.

Booth had sent the team home shortly after Parker and Bones were settled for the day. They all put up a fight but in the end Charlie and Sweets had taken them home. After they left the room was quiet and Booth found that he must have dozed off cause a few hours later he awoke to the sound of an angel. Slowly glancing at his watch, it read ten am. He found himself trying to be as still as he could be and he listed to his son's weak voice talking to Bones.

"Bones, I was so scared that I had lost you. When they went to hurt you I hid under Uncle Jack's desk. I didn't want to see them hurt you. Are you mad at me?" As far as Booth could see Bones was still asleep so hearing her answer surprised him.

"No I'm not mad at you, honey. I am proud of you! You did what you should have done." Booth didn't know if he wanted to hug her or his son more. Bones was what Parker needed to get through the next few days, weeks, months and if he was honest, he knew years would fall into the same timeframe.

"Bones, why did you let them hurt you? Why did they cut you that bad?" It was then that Booth realized that his son hadn't watched Bones cut herself. But how did he not see it?

"You don't need to worry about that Parker. The important thing is that you're safe with your dad now. No matter what comes next, know that your mom, dad, and I love you. The guys at the lab will do anything to help you. All you have to do is ask." Parker let the tears fall from his eyes as Bones pulled him into her bed. Five minutes later Bones was holding a sleeping Parker to her chest as she spoke to her partner.

"Booth, I know you're awake. I hope that you didn't mind what I told him. I may not be his mother but I have found that I love him." Booth smiled to himself.

"I thought you didn't believe in love." Bones kept quiet for a moment.

"It's because of you and Parker that I believe in love." Hearing those words, Booth let his own tears fall. One of the nurses had come to the doorway when Parker had crawled into bed with Bones and left when she saw that things were alright. The doctor also saw that no matter what lied ahead of them, the small family inside the room would be alright. They had each other and the support of the family outside the room behind him.

The end.

A/N: Thank you to all who have read, commented, added this story to your favorite, and alerted lists. I am working on the follow up to this story. It will be posted soon. Once again thank you for reading.


End file.
